Computer games have grown from simple single-player, text-based games playable on stand-alone desktop computers to massive multi-player games using high-resolution graphics playable across global networks.
The newest and most popular computer games allow members of online social networks to play games in which they build their own virtual worlds and share them with each other. For example, an online social network called Facebook offers such builder-type online social games to over 900 million members, such as Zynga's Cityville, LOLapp's Ravenswood Fair, and Digital Chocolate's Millionaire City.
In builder-type online games, players build their virtual worlds by placing game objects into a game space. For example, in a city-builder game buildings must be placed within the defined borders of the city. Over time, the game may grow crowded with game objects. For example, a densely populated city may contain dozens if not hundreds of buildings.
Crowded game spaces may reduce game performance as the network tries to transmit data and the computer struggles to display all of the game objects. Players may also become frustrated with the lack of available game space to place more game objects. Moreover, the sheer number of game objects may make the game space difficult or impossible to comprehend.
The issues related to crowded game spaces are often magnified by the addition of more game space. Initially, the additional game space allows players to spread out existing game objects and add new ones. Over time, however, the expanded game space fills up again and suffers from all of the prior issues on a larger scale.
Thus, there is a need for methods of playing builder-type online games wherein players continue to build their virtual worlds without crowding the game space with game objects.